


The Paint That Runs With Many Colors

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash tries to find a quiet place to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paint That Runs With Many Colors

**Author's Note:**

> See the game is to come up with a pretty pretentious title, I don't actually know if anyone actually appreciates the effort that goes into the pretentious title making.

Wash studied his painting. It wasn't his best work, but it looked pretty good. Wash took up drawing when he was nine. He would use what ever he could to draw whatever he wanted to.

"The canvas is free. With the peace it brings to the canvas be no longer blank, and to you, for filling it in. We find our peace in many places David, but there is none freer than the canvas. So let it show you, exactly how it wants to be free. Bring it the peace you both desire" His teacher would say.

Either way, Wash loved the small and few time he could draw. He drew a-many things, from the aliens that terrified his nightmares, to the bridges back home. No one knew but him, no one saw beside him. Sharing his work would ruin why he would do it. Finding that the most important to reason to paint was to relieve stress, the feeling of being judged would only follow on being discovered. He decided that being alone and finishing his work was more important at the moment. He didn't really have anything to do at the moment anyways. Though Wash knows York is looking for him, he really doesn't come through the service tunnels, so Wash wasn't too worried.

The sound of Fills was enough to terrify him. The soft spoken Ai coming over the speakers in her usual voice. Wash wasn't even sure how she was able to talk to him anyways, there were no speakers and the service tunnel had no visible entrances where she should be able to project her conciseness. Either way it was enough for Wash to drop his pencil and his canvas with quiet cursings. With a small sigh he asked her what she needed.

"York has requested me to find you. He seems to think it's very important, but knowing Agent York it's probably nothing. Would you like me to tell him where you are?"

Wash laughs at her comment about York. He's quick to dismiss her though. It only takes a few moments where her voice seemingly comes out of nowhere again, spooking Agent Washington.

"What are you doing down there Agent Washington? I do not think you are allowed to be there"

"I'm almost finished Filss"

"What is it your doing Agent Washington?"

"Just some drawing, it's nothing much. Just trying to clear my mind a bit you know?"

"Hmm I have never seen someone draw before, do you mind if I watch you?"

Wash considered the offer. On one hand, it would be easy to say yes. On the other, it might stress him out and make his art less enjoyable. He was silent contemplating, both options seemed viable, Filss had never bothered him. He would even say he had taken a liking to her. Sure the relationship was different than it was with people, but Wash enjoyed the company she offered. That stuck out more than all the bad options.

"Sure go ahead I don't mind"

"Thank you"

Wash continued with his work. Making sure his details were exactly on point. It didn't take long for him to even forget Filss was even there. The presence of the Ai removing the fear that normally accompanies these small halls. It made the time seem to go by faster. The small chatter the two carried between them moving the process along. Wash enjoying the time they spent together.

Just as he finished he could hear York calling for him. It was clear he was far off but being found would prove to be detrimental to the process. He was quick to look around, try to find a hiding spot for his drawing.

"Agent York, Agent Washington said he would meet you in the training room in an hour"

York's words were hard to make out. The thankfulness that courses through him was a big relief. He could hear the automatic door being slammed shut.

"Thank you Filss"

"Thank you, agent Washington"

"Hmm" he hums with a smile.

It goes like that for a while, he goes into the service tunnels, and they talk for hours. He draws and they go on and on. Filss covered for him and he would actually pay attention to her. The art the came from the exchanges was some of the best he's ever done. Filss assuring him that his art would be safe, that she would keep anyone from seeing him. She had a few times as well, whether South was trying to get away from North, or North was trying to find South. Just to name a few occasions.

 

What Wash didn't know was that alpha watched. He watched everyday, everyday growing more and more attached to the boy. Everyday he would watch him sketch his portraits. Everyday he fell more in love with the boy in front of him. Watched him skate around, watched him dance like a fool. Everyday his heart grew fonder of the boy in front of him

Little did alpha know, his love for the boy, would be one of the very things to tear him apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love my titles.


End file.
